


First Morning

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: "Let's start this over again.  I had a better idea of how I wanted to wake you up,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 7 with the idea of All Things being their first time, and this being the morning after their second time together. There was probably a lot of angst and discussion that happened in between All Things and whenever their second night took place, but I’m not here to write about that.

Dana Scully wakes with a start, aware of two troubling symptoms; she's hot, her body flushed all over, and she's having trouble taking deep breaths, feeling as if there is a heavy weight on her chest.

"Scully?" says a very familiar voice, groggy with sleep.

 _Mulder_ , it dawns on her.

She lets out the shallow breath she didn't realize she had been holding. He is wrapped around her naked body, with his head pillowed on her chest. He had obviously felt her startle when she awoke moments ago. This is new for both of them. This is the first morning they have woken up together, naked, limbs entwined, in her bed.

As her body softens with the knowledge of where she is and that she isn't gravely ill, she brings her hands up to cradle Mulder's head and kiss his temple.

"You forgot I was here didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she admits.

"Let's start this over again. I had a better idea of how I wanted to wake you up," Mulder suggests.

No sooner are those words out of his mouth than he takes the whole peak of her breast into his eager mouth, enthusiastically stroking his tongue over her perfect pink nipple.

"Oh!" she cries out, but quickly her surprise turns to bliss and she clutches his head, her fingers threading through his soft short strands of hair. Her body erupts in gooseflesh, excitement flashing through her body like lightning.

He releases her breast with a wet smack of his lips and shifts up to straddle her body so they're face to face. Sleepy hazel eyes meet her pools of blue and they both smile. He closes the distance between them and captures her lips. "Good morning Scully."

She brushes her nose against his affectionately and replies, "Good morning Mulder". Her hands cup his cheeks, bringing his face back down to hers and she kisses first his top, then bottom lip, before he opens his mouth to deepen the gesture. Tongues flick and tease back and forth as Scully's hands glide down over his ribs and over the sculpted muscles of his back.

Breathless, they separate and Mulder rests his forehead against hers. Scully pushes against his chest with one hand, rolling him over so she can straddle his body. His already firm erection nudges insistently against her behind, and he hums in pleasure at the contact. She settles herself against his body, marveling at how soft the skin on his chest feels against her breasts. His arms encircle her body as she brings her lips up to his again. But this time, she doesn't make contact. She teases him by barely grazing her lower lip against his mouth before she pulls away, then repeats the same motion again and again, always staying just out of reach of his lips. Their breath mingles as open mouths seek contact. Mulder plays along with her game, darting his tongue out to flick over her lip as she makes the lightest of contact with him again. Finally, she relents, allowing him to catch her. Tongues slide against each other in a slow languid rhythm before they break apart again, gasping for breath.

Mulder’s hands have found their way to Scully’s hips where he then slides down to grip the supple globes of her behind as she grinds herself into his lower abdomen. She's already left a wet patch on his skin from her arousal. He shifts her lower on his body, allowing his rigid shaft to slide through her deliciously slick folds.

He nudges her center, seeking entrance, and she inhales sharply, making a hissing sound. “You okay Scully?”

“Yeah, I uh, I guess I'm a bit sore," she admits, pulling her body up and away from his.

“Oh Scully, I’m sorry.” The concern in his eyes hurts her more than her over-exerted vaginal muscles.

She strokes his hair affectionately and kisses him reassuringly, "I'll be fine Mulder; we’ll just have to do things a bit differently for the next day or two.”

Mulder pulls her in for another fervid kiss. He starts to roll them over, but Scully stops him.

"Nope. I've been wanting to do this for you for the longest time."

She gives him one more parting kiss on the lips before starting her oral odyssey down his body. Her hands slide down his arms to link their fingers together. It's such a simple gesture, but it always sends a flood of affection through her body. She releases his hands and buries her fingers in his hair.

Mulder's arms cradle her body to his. His hands skim up and down her back, then come to rest on her shoulder blades. Cupping them reverently, he imagines they are actually angel wings. He also imagines the look of exasperated horror that would cross her face if he ever made such a comment.

Scully kisses and licks at his neck, tracing her tongue around his ear before sucking gently on the lobe. "Mmmm Scully," he hums. After mirroring her actions on the other side of his neck, she moves lower, delicately grazing his Adam's apple with her teeth, then licks at the hollow of his throat. She can feel his pulse beating beneath her tongue. He tastes salty, the dried sweat from their exertions the night before still clings to his skin.

She advances further down his chest, her tongue tracing the outside of each pectoral muscle before she flicks it over a sensitive nipple. She feels his hips twitch at the sensation and repeats the action on his other nipple. She continues licking, sucking and swirling the tiny buds as Mulder gasps and gently thrusts his hips, grinding his throbbing cock against her stomach. A few drops of fluid ooze out, leaving a wet smear on her skin. "Oh God," he pants.

"Hmmmm," she hums against his sensitive skin before she looks up and gives him a satisfied grin, mischief glimmering in her eyes. Every time she rewards him with a smile like that he feels like he's won the lottery.

But now her mouth is traveling still lower on his body, and Mulder is pulled from his reverie as she gets closer and closer to that part of his body literally straining and jumping up for her attention. She shifts herself lower so that she's kneeling between his thighs. Flutters of anticipation and arousal ripple throughout his abdomen. Scully runs her hands up and down his thighs, stroking the front then sweeping slowly along the insides, all the while their eyes hold each other's gaze; endless words of love and adoration silently passing between them.

Mulder holds his breath as she bends forward and her tongue takes its first sweep over just the head of his cock. She makes another pass over the tip, then closes her lips over the head, stroking her tongue back and forth over the sensitive area just below, then releases him. His own salty flavor is mixed with hers from earlier. She feels surrounded by the scent and taste of *them*. She looks up at him, licking her lips. His head is thrown back in ecstasy and his hands now grip the sheets at his sides. She purses her lips and blows cool air on his saliva-dampened skin. His eyes snap open as he inhales sharply. Smiling, she closes her mouth over him again; circling her tongue around once like she’s tasting a lollipop, then releases him with a wet pop.

Using just her tongue, Scully licks her way down his shaft making small circular patterns, then glides all the way back up in one long sweep. As she closes her mouth over his head and swirls her tongue around the tip again, she reaches down and cups his balls, carefully rolling them in her palm. A deep moan emanates from his throat. Scully reaches up with her spare hand to cover his, threading their fingers together and gives him a loving squeeze. He looks down to meet her eyes. Scully smiles and arches her eyebrow as she takes her hand out of his and places it between her own legs, coating her fingers and palm in her slick moisture, then brings that hand up to stroke the base of his cock as she continues her oral ministrations on the tip. Mulder's head falls back in ecstasy, his eyes clamped shut.

“Oh fuck Scully, uuunnnghh,” he groans as more drops of pre-cum ooze out into Scully’s mouth.

Licking, swirling, sucking and very carefully grazing her teeth over his throbbing flesh has him panting. The hand she coated in her own arousal maintains it’s rhythm, pumping the base of his cock, and his hips start rocking along with her. It is taking every ounce of self-restraint he has not to buck wildly into her mouth as the pressure builds towards his explosive release. His knuckles are white as they grip the sheets.

“Scully, unnnggghhh, I’m…. close...” he gasps.

“Mm-hmm” she hums around him.

She feels him coiling before he bursts in her mouth. He cries out in relief as his orgasm hits and long thick spurts fill her mouth. She gently squeezes him in time with each slowing pulse of his climax, drawing every last drop from his body.

When she releases him from her mouth with satisfied smack of her lips, she looks up at his disheveled form; he lies panting, one arm is thrown across his flushed face, his hair sticks up in all directions and his softening penis lays spent against his spread thigh.

He looks well and truly fucked.

Scully smiles at her handiwork, then crawls up to lie against him as he regains consciousness. She kisses him on the tip of his nose before nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

“Are you still with me?” she teases.

“Barely. Holy shit Scully. That was… Wow,” he stammers. He’s still seeing stars, the blood pounding in his ears.

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

With his breathing under control and vision cleared, Mulder pulls Scully to lie on top of him, kissing her deeply. She sits up and his hands roam lazily over her back, stroking her silky skin. His hands come around to cup her breasts, and she arches her back as a surge of arousal courses through her body. She rocks her pelvis against his stomach and her dripping wet folds actually make a suctioning sort of sound as they pull away from his skin. Her eyes flash up to meet his as her face flushes with surprised embarrassment.

Mulder raises his eyebrows, smiles and simply states, "Impressive."

Scully bursts out laughing, covering her face with her hands. A huge grin breaks across Mulder's face and he pulls her back down against him and hugs her fiercely.

With a growl, he rolls them over and begins by kissing and licking at her neck and ears, paralleling her earlier exploration of his body.  He nibbles along her clavicles then moves down to worship at her breasts. At first he just settles his head in between them, and for a second Scully worries he’s getting sleepy on her, but he’s just taking her all in. With his ear against her chest, he can hear her heartbeat. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, surrounding himself in her scent while his nose nuzzles at the pillowy softness of her breast. He thinks it would be tempting to fall back to sleep here, but his mouth is hungry to taste more of her. With a contented sigh, he takes a nipple into his mouth, stroking it gently with his tongue and Scully arches her back at the exquisite sensation. He switches sides, giving her other breast equal attention and she grips his head, her fingers lightly massaging his scalp while she holds him to her. “Mmmmm Mulder,” she moans in contentment.

He reluctantly releases her nipple and licks his way lower on her stomach. He kisses her belly button, then continues placing a line of kisses down towards the apex of her thighs. Scully watches him with heavy-lidded eyes and one side of her lower lip between her teeth. She can feel herself throbbing with desire.

Before he makes that final contact they both crave, Mulder sits up and gets up off the bed. Scully’s eyes fly open, but when he grasps her thighs and helps her shift to the edge of the bed, she relaxes.

With her dripping wet sex spread out before him, Mulder starts by kissing the inside of each thigh, before finally running his tongue up the length of her swollen folds. They both moan. He continues lapping at her, his cheeks and chin wet with her arousal. He tries to decide how to describe her flavor, what he would call it. _Dark citrus? Smokey citrus? Naughty citrus? No, midnight citrus with a touch of cream,_ he finally decides.

He runs the flat of his tongue over her clit and she cries out, hands grasping at the sheets as she shamelessly thrusts her pelvis forward. Mulder backs off, decreasing the pressure by just lightly flicking the bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue.

“No, please. Harder,” she pants. She can’t stand his slow seduction anymore. She’s been pulsing with need for too long.

The flat of his tongue makes contact again and he stays there, thrusting over it again and again. Scully’s head is thrown back, a steady stream of moans flow from her open mouth. She rocks her hips in time with the rhythm of his mouth on her clit. Mulder grips her hips as he increases the speed and pressure of his tongue and he feels her thighs start to tremble. A few moments later and she comes apart; her thighs clamp around his head and her body arches forward off the bed as she cries out in release. Mulder sweeps his tongue through her folds a few more times from bottom to top as she rides out the waves of pleasure rocking her body. He places a final kiss at her core before sitting back to take in her appearance. She’s propped up on her elbows, head thrown back, panting, her chest flushed. Just fucked indeed.

Scully raises her head to meet his gaze with a wide grin, and offers him a hand up off the floor to sit on the bed beside her. She cups his cheek and brings him in for a tender kiss, humming contentedly.

"How do you like your eggs Scully?"

"What?" She should be used to Mulder's scattered thoughts by now, but her brain is fuzzy from sex and lack of caffeine.

"Eggs. Morning sex has to be followed by eggs and toast," he states, matter of factly.

"Oh, uh, cooked?" she replies, bewildered, as he hops off the bed with all the blissful enthusiasm of a man who has spent the night, and now morning, making love to the love of his life.

"With lots of coffee" she calls after him.

-End

 


End file.
